User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 1: The Curse of Umbrygal, Chapter 6
Picking back up from the previous session, our intrepid group of Adventurer’s remained trapped within Fenrir’s Magically Shrinking Fortress by the Rathalos. Utilizing Fenrir’s experiment and Dilista’s illusory magic to their advantage, they were able to trick the creature into following illusions of themselves, while Fenrir carried them away in his shrunken fortress, successfully escaping the creature. After an afternoon of hilarity and hi-jinx (involving an enchanted Dilista, a naked Hathonier, and a werewolf Fenrir), the party made their way to the nearest town, ready for a night of food, drinking, and rest. However, upon approaching the town’s adamantine gate: the party encountered a strange sight. So early in the evening, a town that should still have been active… was dark and quiet. Hathonier sensed an evil presence nearby and caught a glimpse of a spiked, draconic creature. Fenrir, choosing to investigate: sighted dead bodies (impaled upon by quill-like spikes) and the scent of blood crossed his nose. Luna was overcome with a strange sensation, a warm and welcoming emotion that the Artificer had not been able to feel since her soul was stolen. However, the party encountered an old acquaintance: the Glavios they met the previous day. He reveals to the party that he is a Demi-God child of Primordial Titans and has guarded the region for 150 years to keep the local dragon population under control. However, in recent years, there has been a rampant increase in dragons in the area. He also reveals knowledge of Cadmus and that his resting place lies within the Lair of Raishan; when Hathonier talks to him about the draconic creature he saw, the Glavios reveals it to be an Elder Dragon, a creature of supreme strength. Choosing to team up with their Demi-God friend, the party enters into the town. The Glavios moves off to bury some of the dead, while the party investigates the town further. They find a lone survivor who tells them of the havoc wreaked upon the town, when quills rained down from the sky. However, before their investigation can continue further, the dead (all impaled by the quills) rise as zombies to attack the party. The Stalwart Adventurers were able to easily hold off the zombies (although the survivor was not so lucky and Fenrir stealing his dropped Dragon Slayer Longsword). However, during this battle, Hathonier, Luna, and Fenrir all sensed the return of the Elder Dragon, who promptly attacked them (nearly killing Luna and Dilista). Glavios instructed the party to run for the trees outside of town as he distracted the Elder Dragon in a titanic, Kaiju-esque fight. The party is able to escape with their lives through Glavios’ ability to Tree Stride. A heavily wounded Glavios brings the party back to the same ruins they explored in their first adventure together. He tells them that he could only bring them close to the entrance of the lair…revealing to the party that the ruins are, indeed: The Lair of Raishan. At long last, the party falls into a much needed, albeit uneasy, sleep, knowing the danger both: before and behind them. Category:Blog posts